


[Podfic] the kiss i would have spent on you

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: 5 Times, Amnesia, Audio Format: Streaming, Confessions, Cover Art Welcome, Download Available, M/M, Meeting an Alternate Self, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tied together, Time Loop, Truth Spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from susiecarter:GQ has a thing for Croc. It's kind of inconvenient. Except Croc might have a thing for him back—maybe. If only it weren't so fucking hard to be sure.Or: five times GQ and Croc were possibly kind of having a ~moment and got interrupted (including by themselves), plus the time they finally managed to get their shit together.Duration 0:53:48
Relationships: GQ Edwards/Waylon Jones
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Lower Your Damn Standards: week 4: off-brand/id-work





	[Podfic] the kiss i would have spent on you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the kiss i would have spent on you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630021) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Please see the text work for author's original tags and notes
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Note: contains casual ableism throughout.

### [Podfic] the kiss i would have spent on you

Duration: 0:53:48

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6wpvzwng2r1kz04/%5BDCEU%5D%20the%20kiss%20i%20would%20have%20spent%20on%20you.mp3?dl=0) | 24.7 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/DCEU/The+kiss+i+would+have+spent/%5BDCEU%5D+the+kiss+i+would+have+spent+on+you.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/n49dcms2fngz9u4/%255BDCEU%255D_the_kiss_i_would_have_spent_on_you.m4b/file) | 25.0 mb. 



###### Streaming:

(If your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.)  
  
---  
  
### 

Endless thank yous to susiecarter, both for having a transformative works statement which includes blanket permission to make podfic, and for writing so much freaking amazing fic. Choosing what to record from their works page can be... really difficult :D As always, thank you to Vidri for the usual aiding and abetting, but also for dragging (luring??) me aboard this ship.

Finally, thank you to the Lower Your Damn Expectations mods for organising this wonderful challenge.

\- - -

In general, this was SUCH a pleasure to record?? Just... GQ utterly Going Through It in myriad unpleasant ways, with Croc remaining (almost) unmoved through the whole thing is such a great dynamic, on top of their ALREADY fantastic dynamic. I had a lot of fun with the dialogue, with GQ's narration, his distress in general... All of it is so much fun, and I hope it's audible :D

I'm submitting both these GQ/Croc podfic to the off-brand/id fanwork collection!They're not even especially off-brand for me... surly, complicated characters in complicated relationships? check. implied and not-so-implied weird sex? check. VERY rare pair? check. Having all of those criteria filled at once proved to be just slightly more of a hurdle than I could clear on my own. If you've found your way to this ship via my podfic, then I'd recommend listening to [days on which we were depending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218251) before this. 

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️ If you feel up to sharing what you were doing/where you were while you listened, or any feelings you felt, then you will immediately become one of my favourite people ♥️♥️


End file.
